Asura
—Asura Asura is the lead protagonist of Asura's Wrath and is one of Slasher-Chaos' playable DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Akuma. Biography ANGER MANAGEMENT! Asura is one angry guy after his own race betrayed him, killed his wife, and kidnapped his daughter! Now he is back with his own anger fueling his power and strength. Better get out of his way or you will end up dead... THE LEGACY OF ASURA *''Asura's Wrath'' (2012) PS3 Arcade Opening Asura was walking through the ruins of a village as he was searching for a way to defeat his former comrades and get his daughter back from them until he discovers a temple with symbols similar to Polygon Man. As soon as he touched the symbols, he was engulfed in a blue wavish energy and vanished. Rival Name: Akuma Reason: Unknown Connection: Both of them come from Capcom and they have already battled in the DLC episodes of Asura's Wrath. Ending Gameplay Asura acts as a powerhouse with powerful close range attacks and few energy based energy attacks. Movelist (Square Moves) **'Angry Combination' - - Asura attacks his foes with a combination of lethal punches. **'Chaotic Flurry' - - Similar to Angry Combination, but Asura finishes the combination of punches off with a flurry of fast punches at a single foe. **'Energy Knuckle' - + - Asura does a combination of punching and kicking blows then finishes the combination off with a powerful punch that unleashes a energy wave from his fist. **'Meteor Fist' - + - Asura does a jumping uppercut that can strike his foes into the air. **'Shockwave' - + - Asura punches the ground to create a shockwave to knock away any nearby foes. **'Angry Combination' - (Midair) **'Energy Knuckle' - + (Air) **'Meteor Fist' - + (Air) **'Shockwave' - + (Air) (Triangle Moves) **'Angry Charge' - - Asura shouts loudly then he tackles into his foe with a shoulder tackle. If you hold , Asura will be engulfed in a red energy aura and the damage from this move will be increased. **'Energy Barrage' - + (Mash ) - Asura rapidly punches out to fire a barrage of red energy blasts from his fists at his foes. **'Enraged Kick' - + - Asura performs a backflipping kick to a foe to knock them airborne. **'Stomping Impulse' - + - Asura stomps his foot down onto the ground to create a shockwave to knock away any nearby foes. **'Energy Barrage' - + (Air) (Mash ) **'Enraged Kick' - + (Air) **'Diving Knuckle' - + (Air) - Asura dives down at the ground with a powerful punch. (Circle Moves) **'Furious Blast' - - Asura punches out to launch a red energy blast from his fist, hold down on to charge for a bigger blast. **'Enraged Impulse' - + - Asura jumps up a bit to unleash a shockwave from his body to knock any nearby foes. **'Furious Clothesline' - + - Asura dashes at his foes and strikes any in his path with a powerful clothesline. **'Battle Cry' - + - Asura stomps his foot down and shouts loudly as his body becomes engulfed in a red aura for a limited time and his attacks become slightly stronger. (Throws) **'Spinebuster' - or - Asura lifts up his foe and slams them down into the ground. **'Get Lost!' - - Asura grabs his foe by the throat then hurls the foe upward. **'Beat Down' - - Asura tackles into his foe and begins to punch at them. (Trigger Moves) **'Item Pick-Up' - **'Defend' - **'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) **'Burst!' - (Level 1) - Asura unleashes all of his rage and become engulfed in a red aura until he attacks all of his foes with brutal attacks that can instantly KO them. **'Enraged Surge' - (Level 2) - Asura engulfs his fist with all of his rage until he punches at the ground to launch a stream of red energy and debris at any foes in his path. **'Mantra Asura' - (Level 3) - Asura focuses his rage and wrath as he transforms into a powerful form with massive armored arms. His attacks become more powerful in this form and can defeat foes with normal moves in this form. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Threat': Asura stomps his right foot onto the ground and snarls. *'Boiling Point': Asura snarls and says "Get out of my way..." *'Rage': Asura stomps his right foot and glares at his foes. Quotes *'When Selected' **"Lets get this over with..." **"Tch..." **"You are in for a world of pain..." *'Prematch' **"Lets get this over..." *'Item Pickup' **"Tch..." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Impatient': He is standing on the stand with his arms crossed across his chest and turns around as he says "Lets get this over..." *'Enraged': He stomps his foot down and snarls. Winning Screen *He turns away from the camera and sighs. Losing Screen *He snarls and turns away from the camera. Costumes The Rage Asura's default costume from Asura's Wrath. The Past Asura's costume from the beginning of Asura's Wrath before he was betrayed. Its unlocked when Asura reaches Rank 10. Vajra Asura Asura's Vajra form from Asura's Wrath. Its unlocked when Asura reaches Rank 200. DLC The Strongest Asura's DLC is based off of Akuma's clothes from the Street Fighter series. Minion Yasha Yasha can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Asura. Gallery Asura Starling Marston.png Trivia *This is one of the first crossovers that Asura have been in. The other ones are the DLC episodes where he fought against Ryu, Evil Ryu, Akuma and Oni from Street Fighter and the upcoming social game Minna to Capcom All Stars. *His level 1 Super Move is based off of the Burst feature in Asura's Wrath. Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:DLC Category:Asura's Wrath